What the Hay
|previousepisode = Scooby-Doo meets ScratchU8 |nextepisode = Pack Your Bags, Pacman }} What the Hay is the sixth episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang meets their good friend Mudsy when they run out of gas in front of an abandon farm. They head into the barn and strange things begin to happen. A hay monster and a scarecrow begin causing trouble. Plot It's night time on a farm. A cow is walking along the barn. It's empty. Wind blows the windows opened. The entire farm is abandon. The cow hears a noise. It looks above itself. There is a monster made of hay. The cow sees it. "Arr!" bellows the Hay Monster. The how backs off and runs out of the barn. It runs out of the farm. The Hay Monster laughs. Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine is driving down the streets. Cornfields are all around them. "Well gang, we're lost," Fred says. Two men appear on the road. "We're Mike and Joe," says one of the men. "You're in grave danger if you continue on!" Mike says. "The farm I say!" cries Joe. Mike and Joe dash off. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. "Like, Scoob is right, 'rikes'!" Shaggy agrees. "What did they mean by 'the farm I say'?" Velma asks. "I have no idea," Daphne says. "Maybe it has something to do to with that farm," Fred says, pointing to a farm. The van drives off screen. The camera zooms to a scarecrow in the cornfields. It's watching the gang! It cuts to the Mystery Machine stopping at the farm. The gang gets out. "Hello?" calls Daphne. "Get out," a voice moans. "Get out before it's too late even." "Gang, let's split up and find where that voice is coming from," Fred says. "Scooby and Shaggy, you explore the cornfields. Daphne, Velma, and I will search the barn." Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching the cornfields. "Like, that's funny, where'd the scarecrow go?" Shaggy asks, looking at Scooby. The scarecrow rises out behind Shaggy. "It's behind rou Raggy," Scooby laughs. Shaggy turns around. "Like, it wasn't there a minute ago," he says. Shaggy and Scooby shut their eyes. "One, two, three four, five six," Shaggy says. They open their eyes. The scarecrow is gone. "Like, I have a bad feeling about this place," Shaggy groans. The cowards dash out of sight. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues in the barn. Velma opens a door. Inside is a staircase. "C'mon guys," Velma says. Fred and Daphne follow Velma up the stairs. "We're in the hayloft," Daphne says. Suddenly, the Hay Monster appears. It begins roaring at the gang. Suddenly, it vanishes. "Who did that? Whoever did it, thank you," Daphne says. Mudsy appears. "You're welcome," he says. "It was all in a day's work even." Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the scarecrow in the cornfields. "Like, he's getting closer!" cries Shaggy. "Run!" cries Scooby. "You shall not escape!" cries the scarecrow. Shaggy turns around and bangs a stick on the ground. "Like, you shall not pass!" The scarecrow breaks the stick in half and runs after the cowards. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They run into the barn. Soon, the entire gang (including Mudsy) is in the hayloft. "You see, I was going to buy the farm, but some people wanted to buy it too, so I decided to wait," Mudsy says. "Now I figured out it was haunted even!" "That's too bad," Fred says, "eh Velma?" No answer... "Velma?" calls the gang. "She's gone even," Mudsy says. It cuts to Scooby, Shaggy, and Mudsy searching the cornfield. "Velma?" calls Shaggy. "Where are rou?" calls Scooby. "Over here!" cries Velma's voice. "Like, all I see is a scarecrow that replaced the living one!" Shaggy says. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "She's in the scarecrow," Mudsy points out. He tries to open it with Scooby and Shaggy, but they just end up falling through a trapdoor. Underground, Fred and Daphne are walking along. "A trapdoor in the hayloft led here?" Daphne asks. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy fall atop the two. "Where's Mudsy?" Daphne asks. Suddenly, Mudsy lands on Daphne. "I'm sorry I asked," Daphne sighs. "Velma's down here," Mudsy says. Suddenly, the Hay Monster appears. "Arr!" bellows the beast. The scarecrow appears too! Mudsy turns himself invisible. He digs holes under the monsters. Meanwhile, Velma is locked up underground. The scarecrow and Hay Monster appear. "Mudsy is almost gone," says the Hay Monster. "Why do you want Mudsy gone?" Velma asks. The Hay Monster turns to her. "Simple, I'll tell you in the language I'm used to speaking, arr, gr, arr, gr, gr!" The Hay Monster bellows. "He says we can't tell you," says the scarecrow. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy, and Mudsy are exploring the secret passageways underground. "Let's split up," Fred says. He and Mudsy take one tunnel and Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy take the other. Fred and Mudsy are walking along the tunnels. "This is taking forever," Fred says. "Tell me about it even," Mudsy cries. "I'll tell you about it; these tunnels seem to be taking us round and round like a Merry-Go-Round. I think we're going in circles!" Fred says. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are walking along in the tunnels. "This is taking ages!" cries Daphne. "Tell us about it, eh Scoob?" Shaggy says. "Reah," Scooby says. Soon, the tunnels both lead back where they started! "I'll tell you about it; these tunnels seem to be taking us round and round like a Merry-Go-Round. I think we're going in circles!" Daphne says. "That was a waste of time," Fred says. He leans on the wall, causing a trapdoor to open under all of them. They fall atop the scarecrow and Hay Monster, causing them to fall over. Fred lets Velma out. "Thanks!" says Velma. Fred tugs off the mask of the scarecrow. It's Joe! Velma tugs off the mask of the Hay Monster. It's Mike! "Joe and Mike, you're the guys who also wanted the barn!" Mudsy says. "Yes," Joe says. "We knew you had more money, but if we could scare you away we could get the farm," Mike explains. The police come and put the two in the police car. The policeman gets in the car and drives off. Mudsy turns to the gang. "Thanks to you guys I can buy the farm," Mudsy says. "I'm grateful even!" Scooby laughs and licks the ghost's face. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Hi' I'm Decca03, I wrote this episode. Don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Hay Monster *Scarecrow Suspects Culprits Locations *Barn Notes/trivia *This is the Funky Phantom's second and last appearance. Quotes :"Rikes!" - Scooby-Doo :"Arr!" - Hay Monster Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery Category:Crossovers